


TI AMO

by tototokyo



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototokyo/pseuds/tototokyo
Relationships: Katayose Ryota/Kazuhara Ryuto
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

新世代中学

高年级开学的第一天，喇叭里不停滚放着校歌：“新时代，新世代，我们是最棒的下一代”。

走廊最里面的一间空教室里，横七竖八躺着六个少年，其中一个突然跳起来大声唱到：“逍遥的主流派， 你是今天新一代， 漫不经心最愉快， 二话不说最爽快。你是新一代的开山怪 ，帅哥呀你呀你是真的帅。”

阿岚忧心忡忡地看着自我感觉良好，声音越来越响的团内唯一vocal，觉得他们能在初选胜出进入下一轮，绝对是瞎猫碰到死耗子，之后新歌到底要不要让他继续作词是个问题。

他们六人在几个月前报名参加了知名的新秀海选比赛，不知道是U-18组太弱还是这个小地方真的没人想当艺人，鬼使神差的竟然成功通过初选。

数原龙友还在一边狂笑一边唱着你是新一代的开山怪，裕太和哈丫头已经围着他开始群魔乱舞，阿岚觉得头真的好痛。

“我说，听我说。 ”阿岚提高了声线，“我们下一轮的原创歌曲怎么办啊？”

本来在和Mandy挤在一起看漫画的玲於，听到这句，“噌”地站了起来大叫：“不要再让我去音乐社找学姐作曲了，她们变态的。”说完话后，Reo涨红了脸，气呼呼地坐下。

数原龙友带着坏笑一个滑步走到玲於身边，兴奋地戳着他的手臂追问：“怎么个变态法，告诉我，告诉我呀。”

玲於打开龙友的手，一脸不爽地双手交叉放在胸前。

Mandy解围到：“音乐社学姐说什么欠漫画社人情，让我们去漫画社当模特。。。”

还没说完就被Reo狠狠打断，“不许说，不许说！”

周围的几个都困惑地望着他们两个。

“哦～～我知道了，是不是裸体模特啊～～～？”龙友打了个响指后，不怀好意地说道。

玲於恶狠狠地瞪着龙友，作势要冲上去咬他，被Mandy一把抱住。Mandy一边安抚玲於，一边真诚地向围观群众解释道，“穿衣服的，穿衣服的，就是按照要求摆各种双人姿势而已。只是按她们的要求，每换一次姿势的时候，她们都要尖叫，而且。。。”Mandy有点困惑地说道，“不知道什么原因，除了漫画社的学姐们，音乐社、料理社，还有其他社团的学姐学妹们都挤进漫画社。对了，到最后还有个学姐深吸一口气后，晕过去了。我就说人太多空气流通不好嘛。”

阿岚用余光瞄到了那本刚刚Mandy和玲於在读的漫画本，滑落在一边的漫画本露出了封面，上排写着：傲娇小少爷；下排写着：忠犬大保镖；中间赫然画着保镖括弧Mandy笑容灿烂地弯着腰，小少爷括弧玲於满脸不耐烦地趴在他背上。小少爷只穿着睡衣，露出了两只白嫩的小脚丫。

阿岚瞬间捂住了自己的脸，这下完了，找谁去做新曲子。


	2. Chapter 2

阿岚润了润自己的喉咙，宣布：“我们还需要一个vocal”。

“什么！”第一个蹦三尺的就是数原龙友，“我不同意！”

“我不想要外人进来嘛，”哈丫头一边小声嘟囔，一边轻轻拉着阿岚的衣角，“真的不喜欢嘛。”

阿岚深呼吸了几次，“我们现在团队vocal才1人，performer有5人。。。。。”

“阿岚你要觉得vocal少，你自己唱么，卡拉OK聚餐的时候，你唱的不错啊。”还没说完，龙友就开始插嘴了。

哈丫头在旁猛点头。

还没发过言的Mandy突然站起来，跃跃欲试的刚要开口，剩下五人齐齐说到：“你闭嘴！”

阿岚认真的看着龙友：“我的梦想是我们能上京，我能站在最好最大的舞台，作为一个，舞者。”

“好。。。好嘛。。”龙友心知阿岚作为利达，做出这种决定一定是考虑了很久，“那找谁呢，我们也不认识什么唱歌好的人。”

“A班的片寄凉太。”

“什么！！！”裕太，哈丫头，Mandy和玲於同时大叫。

“这是不可能的” “你是怎么想出的点子”“阿岚，你不会是睡觉的时候被外星人敲过头了吧”，四人持续的七嘴八舌。

数原龙友抓了抓头：“谁？”

玲於受不了地默默翻了个白眼，拉着Mandy远离这个家伙。

裕太和哈丫头一人一句地对着龙友说道：“就是A班那个おうじ，おうじ，从低年级开始，年年校园祭王子评选第一名，年年哦～～”

“就是每天送他情书和礼物的女生从东边排到西边，你确定你没看到过他，又白又瘦的那个。”

“成绩又好，长的又好，也没交过女朋友，简直就是高嶺之花啊。”

“啧”，龙友发出不屑的声音“这种装模作样的弱鸡，本大爷最讨厌了。”

“不许你这么说凉太哥哥！”玲於冲上来踢了龙友一脚，“凉太哥哥人很好的。”

龙友悲愤地摘下墨镜，“我才是你哥，你清醒一点，你怎么会认识这种弱鸡？”

“玲於刚进校也被投票选上了，おうじ比赛，第二名。当时在后台，有个怪怪女同学一直摸他脸，被凉太救了。”Mandy解释道。

“凉太哥哥好酷的，当时冷冷地对那个女人说请你尊重一下别人，也尊重一下自己；那女人还想说什么，凉太哥哥接着说，我有一些方法可以让你以后被孤立，但是我不会那么做，现在请离开。”

“切，腹黑おうじ。”龙友撇了撇嘴。

“怪不得之后玲於找了王朝和马汉～～在身边～～”哈丫头伸出手指，点了点Mandy和龙友后，迅速地躲到到了阿岚身后。

“我们去找凉太吧”，玲於走到了阿岚身前，“其实。。。。。其实凉太看起来总是一个人啊。”

“这个装腔作势的家伙怎么会孤单，你想太多了。。。”

“他还会弹钢琴，所以应该可以写曲子，我们找到他，就不用在到处求人了。”阿岚干脆地打断了龙友的话。说完，龙友也不再说什么了。

“但是”，哈丫头一脸担心地说：“片寄凉太会答应加入我们团队吗，我们要怎么说服他啊。”

裕太猛地站了起来，抬起手臂，伸出一根手指往前说：“我去买花送给他，追高嶺之花就要送花。”

阿岚再次捂住了自己的脸。


	3. Chapter 3

“听说你会唱歌, 还会作曲？”

“你是在cos还珠格格的皇后吗？”

这就是阿岚心心念念的双vo的初次见面。

他们几人先是调查出每星期有一段固定的时间，片寄凉太会在一间琴房练琴，单独一人。

阿岚决定就这个时间去求片寄凉太。毕竟凉太别的时间身边一直有人包围着。只有这个时间段可以免得被人打扰，让他情深并茂地说动凉太。

其他成员是觉得，被拒绝了，至少没人知道。

当时敲门进去后，阿岚鼓足勇气，准备一口气说出已在腹中打了好多遍的底稿。

数原龙友抢先他一步，吊儿郎当地一边甩钥匙圈，一边斜眼围着片寄凉太打转。

然后就发生了上面的对话。

所有人都愣住了。

“妈妈，这个利达我不想做了，o(╥﹏╥)o”。

片寄凉太从琴凳上起来，慢慢走向站着一排的“陌生人”。其中一个极白皮肤的小个子已经笑的在地上打滚，脸部扭曲地看不清长什么样子。

怎么还有一个拿花的，凉太扬起半边眉毛，走到裕太面前。

“这是给我的吗？”

裕太露出一个灿烂的笑容，重重的点了点头，并且把花递给了凉太。

“谢谢” ，凉太露出浅浅微笑 ：“你是。。。裕太君吧。”

裕太吃惊道：“你认识我？”

阿岚虽然身体依然定住般无法动弹，他的脑袋还能缓缓转动，看到凉太接过花，心中大叫：“我的妈呀，原来买花真的有用。裕太，以后你就是神就是光就是唯一的释迦”。

凉太微笑道：“课间操是你编的吧，那么难的课间操我跳了几个月，怎么会不知道是谁的‘杰作’呢。”

裕太感到背脊一凉，身体不自主地哆嗦了一下。

哈丫头看了看身边只能转动头部的利达，微微叹了口气，和凉太解释起了来意。

阿岚一边欣慰地看着哈丫头，一副我家的孩子口才真棒的神情；一边朝着凉太不断点头。

片寄凉太听完后，平静地说道：“你们入围的歌曲，请给我看一下。”

哈丫头立刻从阿岚手中抽出薄薄的那张纸，一边递一边解释道：“词是我们的vocal作的。。。”还顺便指了指龙友。

“这字怎么那么难看”，凉太微微皱了皱眉。

数原龙友从“皇后娘娘”开始，就石化在原地。听到这句话，终于石像出现了裂缝，并且缝隙越来越大。

“啊啊啊啊，我今天一定要教训教训你这个小白脸，你们不要拦着我！！”数原龙友一边大叫，一边试图冲破Mandy和哈丫头的包围。

片寄凉太熟视无睹地打开琴盖，一串音符从手中流出。

他抬起清澈的眼睛望着数原龙友，“ねえ，唱吗？”

数原龙友富有磁性的嗓音充满了整个琴房，他已经把整首歌的主歌和副歌唱了一遍。

片寄凉太的琴声并没有停止，示意他再唱一遍，数原龙友气鼓鼓地盯着他看，但是并没有停下歌声。

愛し合っていても すれ違う時もある

そんなこと 受け止めて

一緒にいたいから

片寄凉太的嗓音透明高扬，加入副歌的一瞬间，大家都愣住了。

数原龙友很快调整了自己，和音也进行的非常顺利。

きっと二人には 幸せの天使が

見守って くれている

信じていよう You're my angel

歌曲结束后的很长一段时间，大家都沉浸在歌曲的气氛中，没有人发出声音。

片寄凉太轻轻合上琴盖，起身贴近数原龙友。

“龙友君，我们的声音意外地很合拍呢。”

数原龙友慌张地和他拉开距离，长睫毛不停抖动。

白滨亚岚的眼眶有些湿润，静静地压抑自己的激动。

其实在初选之后，一个好心的斯达夫在后台找到了他。

“你们是想最终出道吗？”

“出道吗？”阿岚楞了片刻，“那是很远的事情了，我们现在只想。。。”

“不能只想现在”，那个一身腱子肉，扎着马尾的大叔打断了他，“你们的目标不仅仅是和这个地区的人比赛。要走下去，必须要做好和全东京，和全日本所有团队竞争的准备和决心”。

“你们团队缺少什么你知道吗？“

阿岚迷茫地摇摇头。

“你们的主vo确实有得天独厚的好声音，per也前途无限的样子，但是。。。。”

“除了技巧，更为打动人心的是各种感情。”

"不能只有蛊惑人心的耳边私语，还要有安抚心灵的细语呢喃，明白吗？‘’

“就像你们自己的这首歌，现在表演的感觉是一对痴缠恋人的告白，但真的是这样吗？”

大叔拍了拍阿岚的肩膀，“如果想不明白，你们很难走的更远。”

阿岚没有把大叔的话告诉队友，初选过后他脑中不停回放着那句“你们很难走的更远“，让他食不下咽。

那时候会想找片寄凉太，纯粹就是路过学校海报栏，简介下面写着：会弹钢琴，曾是合唱队成员，

阿岚想，死马当活马医吧。

妈妈，一定是天使听到了我的祈求。

*歌曲是本部的Angel，双vo VBA 2海选时候，都选了这首歌。


	4. Chapter 4

凉太的加入，并没有想象中那样引起很大的轰动。

学校议论了一阵后，就归于了平静。

经过他们几人一段时间的观察，发现片寄凉太是个妙人。

无论是哪个女生送的礼物，他都会收下，但是他却不接受任何一个女生的告白。

无论是谁围绕在他身边，他都不会拒绝，但是他也不加入任何一个团体。

凉太就像是罩了透明罩子的王子，大家也把和王子之间的距离感当做理所当然。

现在这个透明罩子正坐在他们D班的后排，胳臂支在桌上，单手托着下巴，用略带夸张的声音和某人对话。

“什么，你变音记号还没搞懂？”

数原龙友涨红了脸，一副敢怒不敢言的样子。

这已经是继“什么，你看不懂五线谱？”“什么，你连音长音高都不知道？”等等之后的第N次反问了。现在每周总有几次，数原龙友会接受到这些来自于“灵魂的拷问”。

他们从来不带书上课的大佬龙友，已经天天拿着一本乐理常识，脱下墨镜，眯着眼睛，皱着眉头看了几个星期，但是依然会收获一连串凉太君的啧啧啧。

“啊~~~”数原龙友一边大叫，一边冲向教室外面。

“你去哪里？”凉太的嘴角上扬，对着门口说道。

“撒、尿！”龙友咬牙切齿的声音还回荡在走廊里，人已经消失不见了。

“你们的vocal真有意思～～”片寄凉太转头笑眯眯地对着几个per说道。

妈妈，这个哦记和说好的不一样，这个哦记是个抖S。

佐野玲於现在和片寄凉太关系最为亲密，练习之余，他就靠在凉太的身边叽叽呱呱和他八卦队友的事情。从他们几个之间是怎么认识的，到裕太养了2只刺猬，一只叫milo，一只叫arubi。

裕太已经忙不迭掏出自己的手机，给凉太看他的刺猬和哈丫头的合照。

数原龙友再次进入教室时，就听到片寄凉太一连串的高音笑声。

他默默地挪到阿岚身边，戳了戳阿岚问道："你说他干嘛加入我们？“

“凉太哥哥，你是为什么答应加入我们呢？”佐野玲於一边搓着Mandy的土豆头，一边问道。

片寄凉太歪着头，认真地想了一会。

“我的生活是这样的，”凉太用四只手指围了个圈，“我觉得这样很好。家人也好，周围人也好，我知道他们是爱我的，我只要照他们希望的样子生活下去，大家都会很开心的。”

“那你自己没有想要的样子吗？”

“我的外面是他们希望的样子，那里面就是我自己的样子了呀”，凉太狡黠地眨了眨眼。

“我有自己的想法的时候”，凉太指了指自己的脑袋，“我不会说出来，但是我可以通过别的方式表达和抒发，比如音乐。”

“那你不孤独吗？”

“有时候会有一点点，所以我来找玲於了啊。”凉太温柔地摸了摸玲於的小脑袋。

“但是，你为什么会想加入我们呢？”裕太插嘴道。

“歌曲也好，舞蹈也好，绘画也好，这些都是无法掩饰的。”

凉太看着Reo疑惑的眼神，继续解释道：“很多人在平时生活中都会掩饰自己，这是人类的特性。但是那些无法修饰的表演是最直观的，就像Reo你们的舞蹈，热情而又纯真，你们是真的很喜欢跳舞对吧，那种发自内心的喜欢是骗不了人的。”

“这种超乎一切的热情，我从来没有体会过，也没有人告诉我，它到底是怎么样的，我太好奇了，所以就答应加入你们了。”

“那凉太哥哥，我们会出线吗？会上京吗？最终我们会一起出道吗？”玲於的圆眼睛闪烁出点点光芒。

凉太沉默了一会，“玲於啊，我无法轻易答应，未来可能不会发生的事情。”

“是否能赢，我以后是否会和你们一起，这是我不能轻易答应的。我知道我的随口一说，可能是最简单的回应，但是抱歉啊，我的人生，是不想欺骗任何人的。”

玲於的脑袋越来越低，明显不开心了起来。

数原龙友的眼神也在那一瞬间黯淡了下来。


	5. Chapter 5

白滨亚岚一直深信，数原龙友的声音是他认识的人里面最棒的。

无论是娓娓道来的深情，还是超越年龄的色气，都能通过数原龙友的歌喉完美表达。

直到那个扎辫子大叔和他说，你们的vo缺点什么。

到底是什么，他抓破脑袋都想不出。

就是那么好运的，他们碰到了片寄凉太。

凉太和龙友的歌声，彼此之间竟然拥有微妙的平衡感。凉太的加入，让龙友的歌声具有了青涩感。就好像一个经验老道的成熟男人，遇到心爱人时，也会彷徨失措，心酸流泪；

而凉太自己的歌声，经过了龙友的融合，仿佛一个未尽人事的少女，第一次芳心暗许，苍白的脸上有了红晕。

连裕太他们都本能地在编舞上有了变化，团队很顺利地通过了第二轮选拔。

阿岚第一次清晰地看到了未来，虽然那还是一个模糊的影子，但至少他能看到了。

能行的，一定能行的。

大家一直说，每一朵乌云都镶有金边，好像把这句话当成一种安慰。

阿岚想，这其实是多么丧气的一句话，难道镶有金边的乌云就不是乌云了吗？

片寄凉太急匆匆地从外面冲向排练室，汗水沿着脸颊流下，汇聚到下巴，成串的滴落下来。

“对不起，对不起，”凉太的脸上还留有小跑过后的红晕，“我上完补习班的课后，有点累，就趴了一会，结果睡着了。。。”

“哐当”，数原龙友踢翻了身边的一张椅子，怒气冲冲地离开教室。

“排练呢。”阿岚焦急地朝他大喊。

“练个屁。”龙友头也不回地下了楼梯。

片寄凉太明显被吓了一跳，龙友刚刚朝他冲过来的时候，他本能地往后退了几步，没想到龙友看都没看他一眼，径直地走了过去。

凉太楞在原地，朝着龙友跑走的方向发呆。

“你今天晚了1个多小时，”哈丫头口气也带着不耐烦，“这是你第几次迟到了啊。”

“对不起。。。”凉太喃喃地重复着道歉。

越接近考试季，片寄凉太的时间就越发紧张了起来。每天下课后立刻要去补习班上课，补课完之后再匆忙赶来。其他人也为了迁就凉太延后了排练的时间，但是补习班总是时不时会延迟下课，今天凉太竟然还睡了过去。

“对不起有个屁用，”哈丫头似乎越说越气愤，“又不是只有你一个人有事。”

“好了，”阿岚过去拉了拉隼，“今天就不练了吧，凉太君你也很累了。”

哈丫头甩开了阿岚，冲到了凉太的面前。

“我们和你不一样，”哈丫头越发烦躁，声音也越来越大，“这次是我们能上京的唯一机会。”

“你可以有很多条堂堂大道，国立不行能上私立，东大不行，能上庆应。”

“我们没有！这次不行，我们只能各自找出路。我们的出路是什么你知道吗？就是小地方的学徒。我们没钱，也没能力，更没有借口再去追求什么跳舞，什么上京了。”

哈丫头发泄一般地吼道。

“你有病啊，”Reo挡在了凉太的前面，“这是我们自己的事，和凉太哥哥有什么关系。没有凉太哥哥，我们第二轮还不一定能过呢。”

“就是这样，”哈丫头的声音有些颤抖，“就是这样才是最残忍的，他给了我们希望。。。。却。。。”

“反正你也不会和我们一起走下去。”哈丫头抛下这句话也走了。

阿岚望着窗外，大片的乌云压过，大雨前的低气压使得每个人都喘不过气来。

快点下雨吧，阿岚默默地想着。


	6. Chapter 6

JR列车的车身微微摇晃，窗外经过一大片树林，连零星的亮光都看不到。

他从来没有搭过这个方向的电车，上了车之后才知道这条线路只有慢车。

片寄凉太把头靠在车窗上，脑袋中想着的都是些零碎的，毫无联系的片段。

“请不要怪他们”，裕太不安地搓着手，“龙友君他每星期都要去邻县的烧鸟店做学徒。”

“那家烧鸟店店长非常喜欢他，他没有子女，之前就建议龙友退学，能够一心一意照顾生意，以后继承这家烧鸟店。”

“龙友君要照顾妈妈和妹妹，他想让妹妹以后过的好一点。”

“哈丫头也是这样的，我们。。。我们都这样。”

凉太想到从小时候起，他父母就定期带他去东京。父母的大部分亲戚和朋友都在东京，母亲固定的理发师也在东京。离家乡两个半小时新干线路程的东京对他来说不是什么陌生的地方，他也不觉得家乡相比东京有什么不好。

“读完大学，不一定要留在东京，你喜欢在哪里就住哪里。”

“龙友君因为练习时间推迟了，索性和店长商量工作到打烊，也就是凌晨两点，以前他都是搭末班车回家的，现在睡在店里楼上的小阁楼，第二天早上再过来上学。”

凉太张了张嘴，想说什么又说不出。

裕太还在慌张地解释：“我们绝对没有怪凉太君的意思，凉太君能加入我们，我们很开心。”

他又想到第一次去东京的时候，某个亲戚夸张地说：“凉太君真像东京人啊，一点都看不出是地方出身呢。”

他不是听不出对方的讽刺之意，但是他只是微笑，对方也就讪讪地走了。

他父亲是深受爱戴的教导主任，母亲是贤惠大方的大和抚子。

他父亲对他的要求是，不要欺骗任何人，包括自己。

他母亲对他的要求是，不要伤害女孩子。

他就这样成长到了17岁。

平稳地，健康地，坚定地成长到了17岁。

车厢越来越闷热，外面渐渐出现了城镇的影子。

凉太看了看手表。

近一个半小时，这是龙友每次通行的单程时间。

他在他面前没有提过一句。

他在他面前只会说些下流的笑话，然后被他翻白眼。

凉太按了按自己的左边胸口，怎么会酸酸的呢？

他的完美的玻璃罩子，开始有了裂隙。


	7. Chapter 7

凉太下车之后，闷热的天气一下子凉爽了起来。

因为开始下大雨了。

他呆呆地站在车站里，雨越下越大，没有停止的意思。

凉太摸出手机，打开地图搜索了一下烧鸟店的地址。

还不算太远，凉太咬咬牙，把书包顶在了头上冲了出去。

等他顺利到达烧鸟店门口时，全身都在不停地滴水。

龙友早些时候就接到玲於的电话，玲於先是大声骂了他十分钟，龙友觉得耳朵都要聋了。

“凉太君拿了烧鸟店地址去找你了啦，你这个白痴。”

龙友挂掉电话，心想不会吧，应该不会来找他的吧，都那么晚了。

万一这家伙真的来怎么办，应该不会来吧。

在来还是不来之间摇摆着的数原龙友，成功地烤糊了几串鸡皮，被店长用卷起的报纸爆头了好几次。

“啊～～～，这小子就tmd是个祸害。”龙友心中大声地咒骂，然后就看到了门外落汤鸡一般的片寄凉太。

龙友冲出去打开了门，劈头就骂：“你是八嘎吗？”

凉太只会呆呆地站在那里。

他也不知道为什么会找来，是为了道歉吗？好像是吧。

店长好心地拿来了毛巾：“是龙友的朋友吧，快点擦擦吧。”

凉太坐在了龙友的对面，连续打了好几个喷嚏。

龙友不停地小声咕囔，时不时瞄凉太几眼。在店长的淫威下，不敢大声开骂。

店长问道：“小哥，想吃什么啊？”

片寄凉太眼睛亮地过份，龙友心想，唱歌都不见你那么兴奋。

“我可以要一份综合烤鸡肉饭吗？”

店长眉开眼笑地去盛米饭，只剩龙友在備长炭前工作。

这是凉太第一次看到学校外的数原龙友。

包着黑色头巾的龙友专心地撒盐，细致地涂抹酱料，灵活地翻转烤串。

凉太单手撑住下巴，安静地凝视着龙友。

食物的香味，沙沙的雨声，炭火轻微的爆裂。

还有，终于有了交集的少年们。

当片寄凉太添了三次饭之后，雨已经停了。

店长叮嘱了一番龙友，也匆忙地回家了。

剩下两个人大眼瞪小眼。

“我说，你怎么回去，末班车早没了。”

“你来之前没看过时间表吗？”

“你到底来干嘛！”

数原龙友一边收拾餐厅，一边越来越大声地不断抱怨。

迟迟都没听到凉太的回杠，龙友抬起头。

片寄凉太靠在椅子上，脸色潮红。

龙友走过去一摸额头，声音又大起来：“你tmd发烧了，你还来干嘛！”

凉太想，原来是发烧了，怪不得今天补习完竟然睡着了。

龙友抓耳挠腮了好久，终于咬咬牙，把凉太扶上阁楼。

“今天你就睡我这吧，真是麻烦死了。”

龙友还在持续抱怨，一边翻箱倒柜地找药箱。

凉太默默地打量着阁楼。

不足四叠的房间，老旧却很整洁，浴室小的连一人转身都困难。

可能是为了祛除烧鸟店的油烟味，矮凳上还放着香薰蜡烛。凉太凑过去闻了闻，香草味的。

卷着的被子上还放着几本乐理书。

凉太想，每天打烊后，龙友会不会在浴室练习发声呢？然后睡前在昏暗的灯下看乐理书吗？然后呢，在短短的睡眠后，坐一个半小时的电车去上课。

凉太按了按胸口，感觉那种酸楚的感觉又涌上来了。

而且，他觉得眼皮很重。凉太想，睡吧。

然后他就慢慢倒在了地上。

数原龙友眼明手快地接住了凉太。

他把凉太轻轻放在地上，不停拍打凉太的脸。

“喂，醒醒，先吃药，喂，先起来把湿衣服换了。”

凉太并没有醒来，他迷迷糊糊地蹭了蹭地板，直接昏睡过去。

龙友愣在了原地，回过神后骂骂咧咧地开始帮凉太脱衣服擦身。

“祖宗，你们都是祖宗！怪不得和佐野玲於关系好。你们一个是小祖宗，一个是活祖宗！”

“我这辈子还没服侍过别人！”

凉太似乎被吵醒一般，不安地左右翻身。

龙友只能一手托着固定凉太的头，一手帮他解校服扣子。

触手可及的皮肤滚烫细腻，龙友触电般地收回手。

“shit，クソ，狗屎！”

龙友只能靠咒骂来分散注意力，快速地把凉太剥光。一气呵成地帮他擦身，换衣服。

等到一切完成，龙友浑身也像从水里捞出来一样。

他匆忙地在凉太头上贴好降温贴，就跑去浴室盥洗。

花洒的水有点过热，龙友却在怔怔地想着凉太的身形。少年的骨架修长却过分纤细，脆弱美丽地像艺术品般一碰就碎。下半身。。。。。

等龙友反应过来的时候，身体已经被热水烫的发红。

他一边跳脚，一边去关水龙头。

“shit，クソ，狗屎！”

四叠的阁楼没法容纳两个平躺的男子。

数原龙友只能靠着墙坐着。

“哎，就这样睡吧，还好明天是公共假日。”

龙友关掉了吊灯，只有浴室还闪着微弱的灯光。

他准备睡前再帮凉太换一次降温贴，靠近凉太的时候，凉太似乎在梦呓。

龙友慢慢贴近，听到凉太在说：“对不起，对不起，龙友君。”

“ばか。。。”

龙友轻轻抚摸凉太的脸颊，最终用一个吻，结束了凉太的喃喃自语。

“ばか”


	8. Chapter 8

第二天下午凉太睡醒之后，神清气爽的吃完一大锅鸡肉粥，等到龙友清理完厨房上楼一看，连底都空了。

凉太一边意犹未尽地擦嘴一边说："龙友君，你的睡衣好短，你看裤脚。。。"，一边说一边抬起一条腿，"七分裤耶。"

龙友扶额道，你快点走。。。

送凉太去车站的路上，两人都没有开口说话。

到了车站，龙友摆了摆手，转身要走。

"龙友君。。。。"

"我会安排好时间的，一定不会再影响到排练了。"

夕阳余晖下，凉太展开了一个灿烂的笑容。

"我们一起加油吧，龙友君。"

"嗯。"

龙友看着凉太隐没在人群之中，直到天色完全转暗，慢慢地走回店去。

龙友想，是从什么时候开始的呢？

从什么时候开始，一切开始不太对劲，感情开始质变，前进道路开始分叉。

凉太根本没有任何察觉，他如此轻松自如地进出别人的心中和脑海，留下过多痕迹，自己却懵懂不知。

太狡猾了，龙友捂住自己的脸，太狡猾了。

龙友又想到凉太醒来后，和家里通了电话，如实而简短地说明了情况。

"你真是不说谎话啊。"

"为什么要说谎话？"凉太不解地问。

"因为一般情况，都会想个借口吧，毕竟彻夜未归，又发烧了什么的，怕被父母骂吧。"

"我昨天来之前和家里说过了，发烧也是突发情况，为什么会被责备？"

"这个，当我没问吧。"

他们两个是那么的不同，龙友想，总有一天还是会背道而驰，奔向不同的道路吧。

光是有了这样的念头，都会觉得痛苦，龙友苦笑地想着。

"你是又在和凉太闹什么别扭吗？"亚岚几个趁排练空隙抓住龙友质问。

"你现在根本不正眼看凉太，明明和大家一起玩闹，凉太一进来你就变脸了。"

"上次吵架之后不是和好了嘛，凉太都特地去向你道歉了，你怎么那么小气。"玲於用笔狠狠地捅了他一下。

龙友一边吃痛地跳开，一边否认三连:"我没有，我不是，别瞎说。" "我怎么对他不好了，不是已经成功进最后地区选拔了嘛，我和他不熟不行啊。"

数原龙友想，他根本不敢正视凉太。

他怕那些真实而不加修饰的想法，会不受大脑控制地脱口而出，在凉太温暖的注视下。

"不过龙友这次的作词真的很好啊，啧啧啧，什么胸に手を当て，問いかければ  
苦しくなるぐらい大きな，君への気持ちが，溢れ出てくるんだ，你是不是谈恋爱了？"

"你们放屁！"龙友涨红了脸，众人一脸嫌弃地躲避着大佬的口水攻击。

凉太从远处走来，指了指烟火大会的海报，问道："今年一起去吧。"

除了龙友以外的大家，兴高采烈地围着凉太说着烟火大会的事情，龙友一个人默默地走回教室。

那些无法宣之于口的感情，只能通过歌声，告诉你。


	9. Chapter 9

对于数原龙友来说，烟火大会只是赚钱的好时机。

他细细盘算着：原料可以从烧鸟店的大叔那里低价拿货，小森隼打工的那家咖啡店也愿意让他们在大会上卖冰咖啡。

炸鸡加上冰咖啡，可单卖也可以套装出售，完美。这样如果真的可以去到东京比赛，路费啊住宿费大概就可以解决了。

当天他们刚摆好摊子，就有人上前来买咖啡。

“咦，这不是佐野玲於吗？”

“啊，是捏我脸的怪学姐！”玲於迅速躲到Mandy身后，探出小脑袋对着学姐呲着牙齿。

“啧啧啧，我现在可是你们地区粉丝会的副会长哦”。学姐不知从哪里突然抽出了应援条，左边写着reo命，右边写着ryota命，中间还画着一颗大大的爱心。

“我可是你们的第一批粉丝呢，reo酱不考虑给点福利吗？”

这就是要出道的代价吗，玲於认命的闭上眼睛,气鼓鼓地说，“捏就捏吧。”

“哈哈哈哈，你们真的是一群怪人耶”，学姐捧着肚子，笑的眼泪都出来了，“怪不得片寄凉太会加入你们。”

“其实，凉太君啊，”学姐咬着吸管，沉默了一会，“他能加入你们真是太好了。”

“那次被他威胁之后，我后来还小小地报复了一下。”

“我让一个学妹假装是他的迷妹，在练琴房门外堵住了他，硬塞了自制的便当给他。”

“其实那个便当做的非常难吃，我教那个学妹对凉太说：‘这是我亲手做了很久的便当，凉太君一定要尽快吃完哦。’然后迅速走掉。”

“而我早在练琴房里塞了个gopro,我要把他丢掉便当的过程录下来，然后发给全校。”

小森隼叹为观止地说道：“学姐，你以后不考虑去人类观察节目组做staff吗？”

学姐一口气吸完了咖啡，把杯子扔进了回收桶。

“结果啊，结果凉太这个怪人，竟然把便当都吃完了。”

“他刚吃第一口的时候，就皱起眉头发现不对了。”

“但是他啊，硬着脖子，也不咀嚼，快速地把便当盒都吃完了。”

“从那时起，我才意识到，凉太和我是多么不同的人类。”学姐苦笑道。

“我觉得‘别人’应该和‘我’是一样的，都是会欺骗和伪装的。而我越是嚣张，越觉得别人白眼看我，我更要变本加厉地嚣张。殊不知外界的反应都是人自身本性的投射。”

“凉太君会那么受欢迎，一定是他的善良默默地影响了周围的人，所以大家才会更加喜欢他吧。”

“我还一直觉得他装模作样，不接受别人的爱意。其实他只是诚实地表达自己而已。从某种意义上来说，凉太君改变了我的人生呢，只是他自己不知道。”

不远处有人向学姐招手，学姐整理了一下浴衣，走之前笑着对他们说：“我之前还一直很担心呢，凉太君心中应该有许多的爱，但是却没有什么方式可以让他敞开心胸。那些汹涌的爱意想要决堤，却连闸口都没有，只能慢慢退潮然后干涸，这样的凉太君也太可怜了，他老是无意中改变了别人，却没有同伴可以让他倚靠。”

“直到我去看了你们的比赛现场，发现凉太君终于找到了他宣泄情感的出口，真的是太好了。”

“所以，加油哦，我会一直一直应援你们的。”学姐用力地对他们挥手再见。

等片寄凉太出现在摊子前，发现大家都盯着他看。

他摸了摸脸，问道：“我脸上有什么东西吗？”

数原龙友熟练地把刚腌制好的鸡块放入油锅，然后在新鲜出炉的鸡块上撒上自制的调味粉，头也没抬地对旁边的小森隼说道，你来试试味道怎么样。

久久都没等到小森隼的回应，龙友不耐烦地说，给我吃一块吧，我看看是不是太咸了。

“你干嘛舔我手指？”凉太的声音在龙友旁边响起。龙友猛地一抬头，发现哈丫头早就不在旁边了，他的鸡块都在凉太鼓鼓的腮帮子里。

“你脸怎么那么红，中暑了吗，今天不算很热啊？”

“啰。。。啰嗦，我在炸东西，当然很热啊，吃你的炸鸡。”

亚岚接了一通电话后，神色有些凝重。

他朝龙友和裕太打了个手势。

“我们大概能上京了。。。而且会作为修行生开始活动。”

还没等龙友和裕太缓过神来，亚岚又说出另一个重磅消息。

“但是，负责人说我们必须马上去东京，这意味着。。。”

“我们要放弃学业。”

“但是，凉太不可能马上走啊，他这次模拟考试是全市前十，全市！校长恨不得天天拿个喇叭在校门口循环播放他的成绩。”裕太焦急地说道。

“我知道”，亚岚打断裕太的话：“我和负责人说了。”

“负责人说，不可能等我们一年。”

“而且，他们说如果凉太不加入，就会从别的参赛队伍里挑选一个适合的vocal加入我们。”

亚岚痛苦地闭上眼睛，“是我一直在逃避，就算我们明年再比赛，再被选上，凉太也不可能一边在东京读大学，一边出道。”

“是我把事情想的太简单了，我会去和凉太说清楚的，玲於这里等花火大会结束再和他说吧，我怕他要闹。”亚岚说完就匆忙地走了。

当龙友走回凉太的身边的时候，第一束烟火正在摇曳而上。

怦然绽放的烟火中，龙友望着凉太时明时暗的侧脸。

凉太十分开心的样子，下垂的圆眼笑弯成一轮弦月；每当烟花上升到最高点时，还随着人群一起发出惊叹的声音。

不为人知的，像孩子一般的，天真的凉太；

惹他生气时，撇着嘴角，瞪大双眼的凉太；

认真弹琴时，紧闭双唇，专注神情的凉太；

对团员恶作剧之后，大笑逃开，躲在他身后撒娇的凉太；

我要和这样的片寄凉太分开了。

这个夏天马上就会结束，那些曾经有过交汇的日子竟然像烟花般短暂。

明年就无法和凉太一起看烟火了。

原来这是仅有一次的夏天啊。

龙友觉得心被揪成了一团，他感觉自己像是一条被丢在了岸上的鱼，就算试图大口呼吸，窒息的感觉还是像海浪般阵阵袭来。

当凉太转头想要和龙友说话时，他还没有注意到花火大会已经结束。

直到凉太用他修长的手轻轻地拭去龙友脸上的泪痕。

一下，又一下。

龙友猛地转身要逃，被凉太一把抓住手臂。龙友一边拼命地想挣脱，一边用手胡乱地抹脸。

“ばか。。。”

凉太轻轻抚摸龙友的脸颊，最终用一个吻，结束了龙友的剧烈挣扎。

“ばか。”


	10. Chapter 10

准备上京前的最后几天，七人抽空去了数原龙友打工的烧鸟店聚餐。

这天也是龙友在烧鸟店工作的最后一天。

店长提前结束了营业，握着龙友的手好长一段时间，最后只是轻轻嘱咐他注意身体。

“如果以后有空的话，别忘记顺路再来看看吧。”

店里只剩下他们几个，数原龙友盯着前面的空杯子很长一段时间。

当梦想似乎触手可及的时候，原来心底并不是狂喜，而是深深的不安啊。

未来到底是怎么样的？龙友下意识地扣着桌角，这时候他突然有点小小退缩。如果维持现状，毕业之后他就有稳定的工作，干个五年就能完全接替店长了，然后可以扩张一下，开个连锁店什么的，收几个可靠的徒弟，自己和家人可以过一份简单平静的生活。这不就是他想要的吗？

而现在，前面的道路充满了迷雾，他们到底会不会出道，出道了会不会成功，万一不成功。。。

龙友觉得自己好像陷入了深不见底的井中，四周看不见一丝阳光的慌张。

凉太坐在龙友的旁边，和其他几人正在讨论着今后的计划。

“我们进公司修行之前，应该会签一份合同，”凉太向玲於解释道：“这是演艺公司的常规做法，可能会签一个比较长的时间，比如五年；应该同时还会有团队和我们一起进公司。”

“那万一，万一别的团队比我们优秀，我们一直不能出道，难道公司白白养着我们啊？”

凉太的手指敲了敲杯子，“公司考虑的是，万一我们在这里出道不成功，出去被别的公司招揽，就会变成竞争对手了；比起这样，先把我们困住，付一点点工资还是合算的。”

玲於听完脸色就变了，凉太安抚地摸了摸他的头，“放心吧，这是常规操作，而且。。。”

“玲於啊，我们会实现自己的梦想的，我们会一起出道成功的。”

凉太笑着说完这句话，左手在桌子底下悄悄地握住了龙友的右手。

龙友感觉有一束光，从井的上方照射进来。

“是的，我们会成功的。”

上京之后，他们开始了全方面的训练。

比起自己喜欢的唱歌和跳舞，最困难地还是如何面对在演艺圈生存的压力。对待前辈的礼数，挖掘自己的人设，不停吸收新的知识，强迫学习自己不擅长的东西。公司明确地告诉他们，他们就算出道后也要尽可能地参与各种类型的活动与节目，尽可能涉足各种领域。

他们第一次参与一个深夜综艺节目，前半部分参与度并不高，渐渐淹没在一群搞笑艺人之中。中场休息过后，几个搞笑艺人开始集中火力调戏起凉太，但是回应效果并不好，眼看主持人脸色越来越难看，一个女搞笑艺人索性手脚并用地扑在凉太身上。

凉太手足无措地楞在原地，脑中一片空白，现场彻底冷场了。

“停，停，停！”主持人对着制作人大喊，然后指着凉太，大声骂道：“你就算没上过我们节目，你也应该看过吧，愣在那里干嘛，一点反应都没有，浪费镜头和我们的时间！”

“对，对不起，我没看过这个节目。。。”凉太轻轻地说道。

“咚”地一声巨响，主持人把麦克风狠狠地摔到地上。

“我这个节目开了已经有十多年，你说你没看过我的节目？”

“我是不红到连你这种毛头小子都能看不起我了！”主持人气势汹汹地朝凉太冲去。

STAFF见形势不对，迅速地跑进棚内，不停安抚主持人，演播室一片混乱。

等到主持人被众人劝进休息室，凉太他们七人手足无措地还站在原地，吓的话都说不出来。

今天带他们来的马内甲也是个新人，好在还算机灵，在主持人扔麦克风的时候就哆哆嗦嗦地打电话给公司高层求救。

辫子大叔很快就赶了过来，把他们几人带到了休息室。

“今天确实是公司安排的不周全，”辫子大叔并没有责骂他们：“这是你们第一次上番组，应该选一个严格按照排练流程的节目，而不是这种需要快速反应和迅速接梗的。”

“而且这个主持人虽然老派资深，但是手头好几个节目因为收视率非常不好，都收走了。演艺圈就是这样，无论红的多早，红过多久，迎合不了大众，随时就被淘汰。”

“所以凉太你说你没看过他的节目，他才暴走了。”

“你们也许觉得大人世界很讨厌。不过，希望你们也能体谅一下前辈吧，不要怨恨他”，大叔有些疲惫地抹了把脸：“他一直活在过去的辉煌中，旁边又都是些吹捧之人。这个圈子能红一辈子的，都是要极其聪明和极其清醒的人。”

“对不起，真的对不起。”凉太脸色苍白地解释道：“我在老家的时候，父母不允许我看深夜节目，而且我是真的不太看电视。。。”

辫子大叔挥挥手打断了凉太的话：“你们已经选择了入行，就要按行内的规矩来办事”。

“学校时期的一切事情，只要对这行没有帮助，就是ZERO。”

“我知道你们觉得上深夜番组也好，出外景也好，和你们追求的音乐理想相差很大。”

“但是初期越多地露面，才能让更多人知道你们，然后才会来听你们的歌，来看你们的演唱会。”

“等到你们大红了以后，你们就可以自己选择做自己喜欢的内容，音乐也好，舞蹈也好。在这之前，你们没有选择。”

“你们快回去休息吧，剩下的事情我会解决的。”

“对不起！”

抵达公司宿舍门口，凉太和玲於同时开口。凉太有些诧异地看着玲於。

玲於已经憋了一路，这时终于忍不住扑到凉太的身上，趴在他肩上大哭。

“凉太哥哥，都是我不好。如果你没上京，就不会受这些委屈。”玲於断断续续地抽泣着，其他几人也跟著红着眼眶。

“傻瓜”，凉太微笑着抚摸玲於的头发：“这次是我没有事前充分准备，和你有什么关系。”

“下次做到更好就可以了”，凉太扶着玲於的肩膀，看着他的双眼说道：“我的人生，是不会欺骗任何人的，我们说好了要一起出道的。”

许多年后，龙友回想起来那段日子，竟然不觉得痛苦。他们像兄弟一样抵足而眠，像家人一样互相扶持，像朋友一样无话不谈，像情人一样互相爱慕。

有一个晚上，龙友做了一个梦。

梦中他们没有去找凉太，也没有出道。毕业结束后他们几个就分道扬镳，自己去了工地搬砖，玲於去了便利店打工。

生活虽然磕磕碰碰，但是也有开心的时候。龙友和家人平淡而宁静地生活着。

只是总觉得少了什么，龙友在梦中想着。他拼命地想着，到底是缺少什么呢？

挣扎中，他突然走到了一间甜品店。

厨师长的脸孔是那么熟悉。

龙友想，啊，我想起来了。

もっと早く会えたら 如果能和你一早相识

ふたりは心も重ねてた 我们的心就会互相重叠

Ti Amo

数原龙友睁开了眼睛。

“这个是什么？”凉太指着龙友侧面的腰身，那里竖行地纹有一连串数字，看起来应该是一个日期。

龙友的脸瞬间变红，嗫嗫嚅嚅不知道说着什么。

“初恋？初次？”

凉太一边把脸凑过去看，一边不停发问。

龙友把双手插进头发里，又抓又揪。

“好了，别抓了。不想说就不用说了，别把头揪秃了，利达已经占了肌肉秃头男的人设了。”

凉太推开了龙友，准备起身。

龙友拽住了凉太的手臂，吞吞吐吐地说道：“就是，就是初次遇见你的那一天。”

凉太扬起了半边眉毛，疑惑地看着他，“我们好像是那年开学之后才见面的吧。”

“其实。。。其实我们。。”

“其实那年刚放暑假，我溜进学校，去拿放在教室里的烟，顺便去天台想抽一下。然后。。。。。”

龙友的脸像熟透的黑布林。

凉太努力地回想，“啊，我想起来了，那年暑假一开始，音乐社的学姐约我来学校，还给了我一首谱子，让我帮她录；还嘟囔着什么五线谱都看不懂，一定要男声哼唱，好麻烦之类的。。。。怪不得后来我觉得你们那首歌特别熟悉。”

凉太突然明白了什么，有些吃惊地望着眼前的龙友。

龙友牵起了凉太的手放在唇边。

就是那一天，在天台上随性哼唱的白衣少年，

天使，

就是你啊。


End file.
